wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Domon's Tearful Technique
Domon's Tearful Technique is the Seventy-Fourth Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in November 8, 2016. Synopsis Domon and Master Asia fight an extraordinary battle, and Domon convinces Master Asia's plans would've failed anyway. Plot The Episode begins at the wreckage of the Devil Gundam. After the Devil Gundam was badly damaged, an enraged Master Asia attacked Domon and revealed that not only was he disgusted by the current condition of the world that was caused by the previous Gundam Fights, but also that he had joined the Devil Gundam and used Wong to help his plan to force the remaining people into space. Master Asia expressed his belief that once humanity was gone, then nature could restore itself. But after defeating his former master in battle, Domon convinced Master Asia that his plan would have failed anyway, since humans were also part of nature and that removing them from the Earth wouldn't solve anything. Before Master Asia died, they both made amends and Domon held his master in his arms before he died. Domon burns the Master Gundam and Master Asia's body, proclaiming it to be the last time he will shed tears for Master Asia. The Devil Gundam needs a Core Life Unit that can produce life to function at its full potential. Ulube plans to use Rain for the Core Life Unit, Paul de Sand had other plans, Paul de Sand convinces that Sheele Gekko is Sheele a clumsy but useful Core Life Unit and that makes Ulube interested of him. Paul de Sand was ordered to shoot Dr Mikamura, finds Paul Gekko Junior's group and convinced Sheele Gekko to leave the group in order to find answers of the Gekko Clan's Legacy as a token for the Devil Gundam as the Core Life Unit. Domon looks for Rain in the hospital, and is instead finds Allenby, who tells him that Rain feels that she must make up for her father's sins, and therefore left for Neo Japan without him. After Dr Mikamura desperately radioes Domon for help, Domon attempts to go into space, but he is stopped by Wong and the Walter Gundam. However, Master Asia's Fuunsaiki appears and helps defeat the Walter Gundam, and Domon arrives in space. Paul Gekko Junior's group watched as the Eggman Empire gazed upon the Devil Gundam merges with the Neo Japan Colony, which turned it into the Colony Devil Gundam. Domon's father is now out of his cryogenic state and says that to beat the Devil Gundam Domon must destroy the colony's power source. Gundams from around the world gather to defend the Earth from the Devil Gundam. Ulube meanwhile pilots the Grand Master Gundam which consists of the Master Gundam and the other members of the Four Heavenly Kings, created from the colony's power source. The Shuffle Alliance destroys Ulube with their combined power, but the Devil Gundam Colony does not stop. Paul de Sand appears and with the Death Egg Robot summons Devil Gundam's final form to meet Paul Gekko Junior's group and the entire Revolutionary Army. The "Core Devil Gundam", was said to be a manifestation of Sheele Gekko due to her feelings and connections of Train Mikamura. The Revolutionary Army sent Mobile Suits to immobilize it. In his moment of weakness Paul Gekko Junior used the Erastone to disable it that caused his Imperial Arm shattering into ten pieces taking the form of the Chaos Emeralds. With its core unit completely withered and shattering into nine more Chaos Emeralds, the Colony Devil Gundam lost all power, imploded, and ended the conflict once and for all. The skeletal remains of the mechanical titan remained in Neo-Japan as the survivors of the battle regrouped and debated their futures. With Sheele Gekko saved, Paul Gekko Junior's group bids farewell to the Shuffle Alliance as they return to Dens. Characters *Makoto Murakumo *Kyoji Gekko *Kenshin Gekko *Kaede Gekko *Mira Gekko *Sōma Gekko *Mikazuchi no Mikoto *Cassandra Uzumaki *Paul Gekko *Yuki D. Rainbow Bianca *Sheele Gekko *Sadamitsu Gekko *Paul Gekko Jr. *Paul Kiske *Ventus *Kouichi Takeru *Obito Junior *Note *Utakata Junior *Burai Yamamoto *Kouichi Gekko *Mirai Yamamoto *Phoenix Wright *Maya Fey *Blanche Renmants *Great Asian Alliance Renmants **Shisui Gekko *Shiba Kiryuin *Senna Gekko *Guy Uzuki *Mikoto Nishina *Ria Tōjō *Naruto no Mikoto *Leona *Hilbert *Nate *Bianca *Hibito *Rio *Lan *Aile *Vent *Akane Inuwaka *Toshiya Gekko *Kyoji Skywalker *Kyle *Cross *Uzuki Gekko *Orca *Guy *Luke Gekko *Yuki Uzumaki *Higoro *Honoka *Shelly *Asuka *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Yona *Son Hak *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Princess Serena *Nega Naruto *Kija *Kurome *Paul de Sand *Paul Gekko Junior *Takuto Tsunashi *Sugata Shindo *Wako Agemaki *Tatsumi's counterpart *Esdeath's counterpart *Mine *Mine's counterpart *Leone's counterpart *Tatsumi's counterpart *Bulat's counterpart *Sheele's counterpart *Lubbock's counterpart *Najenda's counterpart *Susanoo's counterpart *Budo *Esdeath *Paul Murakumo *Naruto Murakumo *Argo Gulskii *Allenby Gulskii *Train Mikamura *Chibodee Crocket *Sai Saici *Domon Kasshu *George de Sand *Dr. Mikamura *Dr. Kasshu *Major Ulube Battles Devil Colony vs. Shuffle Alliance Participants *Makoto Murakumo *Kyoji Gekko *Kenshin Gekko *Kaede Gekko *Mira Gekko *Sōma Gekko *Mikazuchi no Mikoto *Cassandra Uzumaki *Paul Gekko *Yuki D. Rainbow Bianca *Sheele Gekko *Sadamitsu Gekko *Paul Gekko Jr. *Paul Kiske *Ventus *Kouichi Takeru *Obito Junior *Note *Utakata Junior *Burai Yamamoto *Kouichi Gekko *Mirai Yamamoto *Phoenix Wright *Maya Fey *Blanche Renmants *Great Asian Alliance Renmants **Shisui Gekko *Shiba Kiryuin *Senna Gekko *Guy Uzuki *Mikoto Nishina *Ria Tōjō *Naruto no Mikoto *Leona *Hilbert *Nate *Bianca *Hibito *Rio *Lan *Aile *Vent *Akane Inuwaka *Toshiya Gekko *Kyoji Skywalker *Kyle *Cross *Uzuki Gekko *Orca *Guy *Luke Gekko *Yuki Uzumaki *Higoro *Honoka *Shelly *Asuka *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Yona *Son Hak *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Princess Serena *Nega Naruto *Kija *Kurome *Paul de Sand *Paul Gekko Junior *Takuto Tsunashi *Sugata Shindo *Wako Agemaki *Tatsumi's counterpart *Esdeath's counterpart *Mine *Mine's counterpart *Leone's counterpart *Tatsumi's counterpart *Bulat's counterpart *Sheele's counterpart *Lubbock's counterpart *Najenda's counterpart *Susanoo's counterpart *Budo *Esdeath *Paul Murakumo *Naruto Murakumo *Argo Gulskii *Allenby Gulskii *Train Mikamura *Chibodee Crocket *Sai Saici *Domon Kasshu *George de Sand *Dr. Mikamura *Dr. Kasshu *Major Ulube Locations *Dens Atmosphere Winners *Shuffle Alliance Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon